The present disclosure relates to connecting electrical components, and more specifically, to connecting electrical components using a metallized particle interconnect (MPI) and solder components.
Electrical components can be stacked using interconnect technology. Interconnect technology can include the use of solder reflow to make electrical connections, the use of wiping contacts to make electrical connections, the use of filled adhesives to make electrical connections, and the use of sheet materials such as MPIs to make electrical connections. Each of these technologies has its advantages and can have different methods of establishing the connections. Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are used in many electronic products. As technology has advanced, electrical devices have become more compact and at the same time, the number of electrical components on a PCB continues to increase. As a result, the amount of space on a PCB has become an issue and electrical component stacking using interconnect technology is one way to address this issue.